Solve for $p$. $ \dfrac{7}{p} = \dfrac{8}{9} $ $p =$
Multiply both sides by ${p}$. $ {p} \times \dfrac{7}{p} = \dfrac{8}{9} \times {p} $ $ 7 = \dfrac{8}{9}{p} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{9}{8}}$. $ 7 \times {\dfrac{9}{8}} = \dfrac{8}{9} {p} \times {\dfrac{9}{8}} $ $ \dfrac{7 \times {9}}{{8}} = {p} $ $p = \dfrac{63}{8}$